


the wild hunt

by kalypsobean



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the wild hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



People cannot fear what they do not know; there is no challenge in hunting the innocent, only in leading them astray.

He sounds a warning he hopes few will hear; he lets the boats sail into the horizon as the flames draw him down, down with the innocent and those who strayed.

The heat, like a wildfire and like the discordance of Morgoth before him, will awake the seeds and bear fruit as yet unseen; after the smoke has dissipated and the rains have fell, those seeds will grow, flourish. 

When he rises, he will hunt them and their children.


End file.
